tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/ Here you go! I've archived your talk page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) i'm new i'm new to this wikia(hence the headline)so could you help me with how to do this stuff.Dart199 01:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dart199 :i know the signature i left on the last message "did not exist" so if you need me just give me a callDart199 01:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i need you!!!!!!! steamteam daniel macgregor TOTALLY told thomasfan off. we need to find out whats going on. if you have any questions, please leave them on my talk page. hurry, it's an emergancy!!!!!!!Dart199 02:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 Re: Strikes? I kind of like the old image better. It looked more sinister if you know what I mean. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It just doesn't go with the nature of the template to me; Diesel 10 looks too happy in that CGI promo. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) video If you haven't read my talk page, i'm really The52Engine. But the reason why i have 2 different users, you're going to have to read my talk page. So, can you tell me how to put videos onto wikis?Number1thomas 02:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC)number1thomas your trackmaster collection can you remember where you got ben from? me and my sister are really desperate for him and donald and douglas. Do you live in the uk like me? JRCS 19:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) My dad dosen't like ebay neither does my oldest sister so I cant get things of ebay. However I'm expecting a trackmaster charlie from amazon soon! JRCS 15:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) My Charlie has come now and a day early too. JRCS 19:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm just wondering if you saw Misty Island Rescue today JRCS 09:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I started watching just before whiff and percy went to get thomas in the tunnel JRCS 22:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DVD Info How did you know the info already on Thomas in Charge DVD? TEngine 21:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Dennis Do you have a copy of either the US or UK dub of the ep he debuted in? Jim 21:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not getting this -How do I get a profile picture? Can I edit the home page? What does (UTC) mean? HELP, I HAVE DERAILED!!!!!!! SOMEONE GET THE BREAKDOWN TRAIN!!!!!!! Trainman7777777 20:22, May 03, 2011﻿ TUGS pictures Hey SteamTeam, could you please upload pictures of the episodes of TUGS to the Tugs wiki? Star Fleet Friends? Please may we be friends on the wikia JRCS 20:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archive OK I was wondering. XD Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ? Hey Steam Team what does Duplicated/superseded file mean? Please reply asap'MaysPeep! Peep!' 17:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hello, just wanted to let you and Thomasfan know that I'm going to overhaul the forum TODAY. :D I'm gonna work ALL DAY and try to get things FINISHED. Forget the phase process. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've not quite finished with the forum... but I'm ALMOST DONE. Much, much closer than I've been all year... It should be complete shortly (should be less that 24 hours). I will notify you as soon as it is ready. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Messages) I've read the PM on YouTube, I just haven't had time to reply. Sorry. I like the new categories though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like those categories to. The kinda solve the issue I adressed to Thomasfan yesterday. The problem I had was that the the DVD and VHS categories were too general. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I've edited one. ;) Just send me a few more on the forum today! :D I agree that 20 is a bit much. So do I need to write any episodes still? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I should be able to do that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Renovations Complete Hope you enjoy the forum. PM me if you think that anything more needs done! :) Here's the link to the forum: http://tttewikiofficial.forumotion.net/. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I'll voice (Diesel's driver was it?) for you. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Could I be a friend HenryDashPaxton3000 03:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) WWII Film Last I checked, we don't have an article for the upcoming film. I've not had the chance to discuss this with the other admins, but I think that we should've had one all along. Now, with the newly-released poster, I really think we should have an article. Does anyone else agree? And what should we name it if we create it? ZEM talk to me! 01:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Mr Perkins I caused an error while editing Perkins page, can you fix it please? TEngine 11:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Er Erm On the WWII Poster those arn't bulet holes as they are cynder shaped things sticking out. Fusspot 12:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Happy to, We wouldn't want the fanbase to think our blue engine was Wounded in Action! :P Fusspot 12:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Deleting the DinoNTrains page Thank you so much for deleting that. :) I had no intention on making it into an article - I just wanted to change my username and edit my intro page. Please try to understand that. I admit that I'm kind of a noob. And thanks again for deleting that page. JP Maniac 21:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey steateam where did you find the new photos that you put in day of the diesels leave the link on my page.........Dayofthedieselsfan1 21:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) DOTD Pictures Can you send me the link of where you found those pictures of Thomas Gordon and Flynn at the sheds and Diesel 10 with Percy leave the link on my talk page. HenryDashPaxton3000 02:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey SteamTeam, heads up. That Cnorris1 guy has been quite rude with his edits to pages and talk pages. He's in complete denial about Rickety and Fred Phelay even EXISTING. And we know that the two were planned for a Bachmann release, but were cancelled, and he keeps denying that and undo edits to their pages. When he was editing the Bachmann talk page, his sumarry even said "refuting morons once again", insulting everyone who believed Churchill8F, who provided us with the info in the first place, and Jack wouldn't make something up like that. So in short, could you please block Cnorris one for rudeness and for unnecessary edits? Jim the J50 13:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed Hey SteamTeam, Naterskater just edited the Bachmann page and added totaly ridiclous engines to the list. they wern't even spelt proporly! Arthur, Victor, Flora, ect. could you please block him (or strike him) and delete all the unconfirmed characters 11:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Screencaps Hello, gone back to PNG's have you? I told you they were better... :P Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 13:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) How Do You Do? Hey there, SteamTeam. How do you do? Thomasandfriendslovers 22:41 (UTC) Re: Main Page Slideshow You don't think the one of Gordon and Flying Scotsman helps? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :OK But the image has to be exactly 673×410 pixels in size or else the slideshow won't except it. So I don't think the cover would work, because, if it was resized, it wouldn't look right. So should we use an illustration from the book? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That should work. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I can do that. (I just use paint to do it. :P) Should I upload it too then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK Just checking if you'd rather do it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Strike? I'm sorry, but Oliverandtoad13 is the one who deserves a strike, because of the fact that he thinks that I was advertising, which is what started the whole argument! I don't like arguing with anyone, nor do I want to! All I did was say something simple on the chat page, and he literally flipped out! I wasn't the only one who was actually mentioning different wiki sites too! HenryDuckFan 21:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh. It was NO sense of talking to you about this, then... HenryDuckFan 21:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi SteamTeam! Can we be friends? TheSodorSteamworks 10:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question : ) Hi, I'm just wondering if my PM in ZEM's forum came through about the mysterious Thomas item in your youtube video JRCS talk to me 20:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey there friend! I'm just here to let you know that I modified the page "Sing-a-Long" by adding in a goof I have found on the back cover of the DVD I got from LittleReadersClub. Dan5589 10:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Newcomers for the wiki Hello, SteamTeam. I know you have caused me no trouble whatsoever, but I thought that since you're an administrator, I should bring this to your mind. So far, I've done my best to contribute to this wiki, just like the home page says, yet I've been rudely snubbed and smacked down by several users, including the administrator Thomasfan, who revert my edits without giving reasons except "don't question Thomasfan" or "this is our wiki and this is how we want it". This goes to show that this wiki is not treated like a public wiki, and newcomers are just treated like unwanted trash and thrown out. I am thoroughly disappointed with my experiences here, especially compared to other wikis where my work is appreciated by the others. I've already given those users a verbal thrashing, and I'm expecting any stupid warnings or blockings, but I just thought you, as an admin, ought to know how I've been treated, so maybe you could speak to them and change their views on newcomers and good faith edits. EnglishJoker 13:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just to clarify, I didn't give any one of those reasons he has attributed to me. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I never attributed them to you, Thomasfan, but to those who instinctively backed you up. EnglishJoker 16:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wellsworth in CGI pic Where did you find the CGI picture of Percy at Wellsworth? 23:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I added the signature, somehow had gotten logged off. BramGroatonWikia 23:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for reminding me. Finding Photos What photo website do u go to find photos?Fanofthomas 01:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) So, where do u get ur photos from?Fanofthomas 23:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Since u said that u got the photos from a DVD, would that mean that u scaned the photos and then added them?Fanofthomas 23:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) What's the special program called?Fanofthomas 00:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing New Wikia Feature Hey SteamTeam, I was wondering if you'd like to try out a new Wikia feature here on TTTE Wikia before it goes live across Wikia... Read these blog posts: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Communicate_Easily_with_Message_Wall, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jenburton/An_Update_on_Message_Wall and let me know what you think! :) ZEM 02:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! Re:Re: Testing New Wikia Feature Hey, I'm sending you a PM on the forum regarding the new Wikia feature. :) ZEM 22:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Images Can I reupload Gordon to the Rescue and Rocky to the Rescue again? And can I upload James' Search and Rescue and Diesel Helps Out in their packaging?Ivan Kakooza 22:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC)